One Morning, A Revelation
by amog
Summary: Lee asks Sasuke something he had been wanting to for a long time…shounen ai, and do read the warnings. FYI: probably not what you are thinking.


As per usual, this fiction will contain **BL. Don't know the meaning? Don't bother reading.**

As a celebration of White Day, decided to finish and post this short baby. Well, _this _is sort of a little la-la fantasy I decided to write out. By the way, it's probably most likely _really **not **_**what you expect**. You should know by now I don't like posting the pairings, though. Where's the fun in that? Hey, you wanna know what I may have in mind? Check out my profile.

Warnings: Rated **R** just in case…And well, for one, this will probably be a little (or a lot of) **limey**, definitely ecchi. I intend it to be silly—and this, just so you know, is a **one-shot** piece. And as for when-this-takes-place, it is definitely in the future (of volume 24, at least). Not too far, I'd say that they are in the 15-16 maybe 17 age range, soo yah.

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and all it comes with does not belong to me. It's all Kishimoto. And this is fiction—don't confuse.

**A Moment of Revelation**

Lee walked through the streets with conviction. His destination was set. After much investigation, he had found out where it was that Uchiha Sasuke called home—by respectable means of course, because as a man of honor, he would not resort to stalking. Even if it would have been _much _easier. Before long, Lee found that the young Uchiha still resided in his family's quite large estate instead of living in his own apartment, as Lee had assumed. Upon discovering this, he made out to find exactly where the Uchiha residence was. The only thing Lee had learned from any adult was about 'the incident.' Not that he would be bringing that up with Sasuke anytime soon. No, today Lee was bringing up something different altogether. Still, the question of _where _Sasuke lived had remained unanswered.

Well, Lee made it his business to know. He had a very important matter to discuss with one Uchiha Sasuke, and he wasn't going to wait. Passing through the main gates, he walked toward a smaller dwelling in the estate (which really wasn't that small) where Sasuke did reside. The funny thing was, he had ended up asking Ten Ten, who directed him to Ino (the dubbed "Sasuke-expert"), who, in turn, asked Sakura-san, who ended up asking Naruto, and who knows who Naruto asked to get the information. Hell, maybe he knew _himself._

What Lee _did_ learn was, if you ever wanted to know about Sasuke, screw asking the adults, just ask the _girls_.

Which was really sad, if he thought about. But he didn't.

Stepping under the shade of the terrace, Lee approached the door and raised a clenched fist, poised to knock. But then, he got to thinking…what if Sasuke said _yes_? What would he do, then? What would be _his _response to that? How would he go on? How would he react? How would Sasuke react if he acted rashly?! Then, punching himself, he told himself to _calm down, be brave, _and _take it like a man, nay, a ninja!_

He had put this off for far too long.

Taking a deep breath, Lee raised a hand, and knocked on the door. He waited a few moments, then rapped again, harder. When there was no answer, he knocked again, and kept knocking—he knew Sasuke was there, it wasn't too late in the morning; in fact, it was rather early. And Sasuke looked to be an early-rising type of guy so—suddenly, his knocking ceased; the door had opened.

By one disgruntled looking Sasuke.

A disgruntled looking Sasuke who was wearing…only boxers? They were not much of boxers, either. They did not seem like the sort of boxers Sasuke would buy, _either_. Little guns shooting little pink and red hearts, with a large gun on the, er, crotch that said "bang!" And Lee could swear it said "Love Love" somewhere. Lee's gaze, having drifted down to the rest of Sasuke's unclad self, drifted back up, past his naked chest to said grumpy face. Lee felt more than a speck of embarrassment. Maybe Sasuke was not a morning person, as Lee had thought. _Really _not a morning person—and one who didn't say much. Not even a 'what the hell do you want?' like Lee had thought he might receive. So, Lee spoke first.

"Sasuke-kun! I have a really important matter I must—!"

Sasuke whipped his hand up with lightning speed and covered Lee's mouth. After a moment of thinking, he removed it and whispered, "Come in, have a seat." Wow, Lee thought, he sounded _drowsy_, too.

Sasuke then turned and drifted further into the house. Once reaching the sitting room, Sasuke stood there, waiting for Lee to come in and have a seat. Stepping into the Uchiha residence, Lee strode to where Sasuke was, and, passing him, had a seat on the sofa. He sat there, waiting for Sasuke to say something, or perhaps, even take a seat himself. It was not until he moved his eyes from Sasuke's chest that Lee realized Sasuke had his eyes closed.

"Sasuke?" Lee queried.

Jolting, Sasuke snapped his eyes open. Looking at Lee, Sasuke put a finger over his mouth. He whispered, "I'll go make some tea…"

Lee sat there for a few uncomfortable moments while tea was made. The house was quiet. Too quiet. Yes, it was creepy. But Lee had to be brave. _Brave._

Sasuke returned, dragging his feet, carrying two cups in one hand, and a kettle in the other. Lee wondered why Sasuke just didn't bring it all out on a tray.

Whispering, once again, Sasuke handed Lee his drink with a, "Here." After doing so, Sasuke moved to the opposite couch, nearest to the stairs, and sat on the arm. As he sat, a bit unsteadily, some tea from his own mug spilled down his arm, scalding his pale skin, leaving a red mark. Hissing, Sasuke licked it up.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Lee likewise whispered. "But, Sasuke-kun, why are we whispering?"

Sasuke looked up, and stared and him. And stared and stared. Maybe it was a silly question? Lee thought. After a few moments, Sasuke shook his head and answered breathily, "You might wake people."

Lee gave Sasuke a skeptical look. Really, there was no one near his house, Sasuke being the only person living on the large estate. Maybe there was, though, maybe Lee was wrong. Maybe Sasuke rented out some of the places!

"Oh, okay," was all Lee said in response.

Following this was another one of those uncomfortable silences that seemed to come with being around Sasuke, or at least did this awkward morning. As Lee sipped his tea, he wondered if Sasuke would ask him why he was even here—it was a valid question, but Sasuke still seemed disinclined to speak at all. Perhaps, Lee thought, his brain did not function so well in the mornings. Or, maybe he was just being as standoffish as he was generally described…but if _that_ was true, why did he offer Lee tea? _Obviously_ the civility Sasuke had shown was welcoming rather than off-putting, meaning he was willing to listen to what Lee had come for. And Lee had come there to say something, and say something he would.

"So, Sasuke-kun, how are things?" _Wuss_.

Sasuke looked at him with the slightest bit of doubt. He began, slowly, "Things are…fine."

_I might as well keep going,_ Lee thought. "Good. And missions are going well, yes?"

"Being that I am alive, I would say so."

Lee nodded. "And I suppose you have seen your teammates recently? How are they?"

"They are in good health."

_Stupid, stupid, you _know _that! You only saw Naruto and Sakura yesterday…Idiot!_ "Ye-yes, Naruto, too?"

"Very…energetic, the last I saw…"

Lee paused nervously. "And Sakura?" _You are so dumb. Get the point; you need to do it! You _can _do it! GUTS! _

Thankfully, Sasuke decided to cut short the small talk, and got straight to the point. With his tea held in front of him by his cupped hands, Sasuke asked neutrally, "What do you want?"

Lee panicked. Perhaps he was not as ready for confrontation as he had thought…but, no, he _must! _"I…" I have already come this far, Lee told himself. There was no point in going back. There _was no going back._ "I-I…" Besides, this was an answer that he absolutely _needed _to _live! _To go on in this world, to raise a fighting spirit, "I MUST know Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke was visibly startled at the sudden outburst. "Know…what…"

Lee gathered his courage. Closing his eyes tightly and clenching his fists on his knees, the words burst forth. "Do you ever plan on pursuing Sakura-san?!"

With a complete look of bewilderment Sasuke could only say, "I…"

And it was then, that a savage presence was felt. Lee felt the hairs on his neck rise, and watched with shock as hands and arms slid around Sasuke's neck, and a shadow appeared behind him. Lee stared, mesmerized, as those hands and arms roamed Sasuke's barely clad body, as if searching. Slowly looking to Sasuke's face, Lee saw a different kind of bewilderment.

Lee heard a moan, "Sas'geee…" At which point the…person…found what it was looking for, and bunched its hands in the boxers Sasuke was wearing. "Yer wearing m'boxers."

Lee could only look on in astonishment as an incredible blush instantly rose from Sasuke's chest to his ears. Sasuke said nothing, could say nothing, any words his mind may have formed seemed to be choked by that very blush. A response was unnecessary, though, as the hands continued their roaming, and, and, and…_fondled_. The head of this person moved abruptly from the middle of Sasuke's back, to lying on his shoulder.

Lee's eyes widened impossibly more as he recognized that spiky mess of blond hair, and as Sasuke's eyes snapped shut, his head shot back and he moaned. Lee's eyes dared to travel southward to see…that a hand had disappeared in Sasuke's (_no, Naruto's…) _boxers, groping, _stroking, _while the other played with Sasuke's nipples…_Oh, god._

"So sensitive in the mornings…" Lee _could not _believe what he was hearing…he didn't _want_ to hear it. It was too sudden and absurd—and who in their right mind would do…do _that_ right _in front _of somebody?!

By the time Naruto had dragged Sasuke behind the sofa and Sasuke was sighing and whining (and protesting half-heartedly) in earnest, Lee had stood and was inching slowly toward the front door. Mission: Hasty Escape.

As Lee made his way, Sasuke suddenly burst up from behind the sofa and said hastily and intensely, "Lee, you—" but Sasuke was dragged back down and only muffled thumps and words were heard.

At this, Lee sprinted in earnest, and, as the path to the door changed the view from behind-the-couch to not-behind-the-couch, Lee promptly covered his eyes and shouted, "I'm sorry for disturbing you have a nice day I'm sorry bye!"

Lee rushed out the door, and slammed it shut as he kept running and running. He did not stop until he arrived at his own residence, and even then, not until he reached his room. Closing the door securely behind him (and closing it on the rest of the world), Lee sunk to the ground and leaned his back on his door. His brain tried to compute exactly what had happened (though more of the _why_ than the _what)_, and he could only say one thing: "Well, at least I got my answer."

©

Hey, you didn't think it had anything to do with Naruto, huh? Well, I hope you weren't looking for leesasu or sasulee. Sorry if you were. Really. If you know me, I'll only have Sasuke with one man. However, I'll have Naruto with many.

Naruto is, apparently, a beast in the morning. As beastly as Sasuke is sensitive. In the morning. (Hohoho, I'll have it how I like it.)

So anyway, I hope you liked. Like a said, a kinda la-la fic, but it makes me smile. I hope it made you smile, too.

Merry whatever. Or, White Day.

EDIT: tweaked a bit, not a lot.

PS: Feedback loved & much appreciated.


End file.
